Issy Marie
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: 25 years after Edward left me, I decided it’s time for payback. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a vampire. My power is to absorb other vampire’s powers. Now, I'm Issy Marie, and I'm going to be Edward's girlfriend. read full summary inside. Maybe BxE
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary - 25 after Edward left me, I decided it's time for payback. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a vampire. My power is to absorb other vampire's powers, so I have way to many to count. But the two I'm going to be using the most when I'm with the Cullens, is shape shifting, and the one where I can talk to machines. Yeah, I know, its cool. And it makes searching the internet very easy. That's how I found out where the Cullens now live. And now, I am going to try and get myself to be Edward's girlfriend, named Issy Marie. Then when everything is going perfect for Edward, 'Bella' will show up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I know, my name is so original, but what ever. They all think I'm dead, so they won't put two and two together. (But if Emmett tried, he might get five.)

I 'met' the Cullens last week, and they let me stay with them for the school year. Yes, I'm a vegetarian. I was changed three days after 'they' left, so before a week was up, I was a vampire.

I've been living alone for 25 years, but I don't mind. I like it. It's peaceful. But after 25 years, I'm ready to find them.

_Flashback_

_One week before_

I walked up to the mansion-like house, where I knew the Cullens were living. I was able to absorb all three powers of the family, so I could hear their thoughts.

Before I got there, I changed into an eighteen year old vampire, which I was before, but now I had black hair, not curly, and my body shape was different, and my face also looked different.

I knocked on the door, and Alice opened it.

"Hi, my name is Issy Marie, and I was wondering if I could visit here for a while?"

Yeah, I know, blunt, but whatever, I already saw they would let me.

"Um, sure, come in."

"Sit down, I'll call the family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward, we have a guest." she shouted. "Oh, I'm Alice." He held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I mean, I might as well be nice to them at first.

The rest of the family ran in, except Edward just walked down the stairs.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. I couldn't help it, so I let out a little giggle.

His mouth snapped shut, and then he sat on the couch with his family.

"Everyone, this is Issy. She would like to stay with us. Is that okay?" She asked, turning to Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course, dear." Esme said. I smiled to her. She was always like a mother to me.

"Thank you." I said, then Carlisle spoke up.

"So, tell us about yourself. Where did you live? When were you change? If you don't mind."

"Well, I lived in Washington in high school, then I was changed 25 years ago."

"Do you know who changed you?" he asked.

"No, they left before I finished the change." I said.

"Really, then how did you know what you were? And how did you not hunt humans? I mean, your eyes are golden, not red."

"Well, I knew a vampire coven before I was changed." I said, matter-of-factly.

They all just stared at me, so I listened to their minds.

-Wow, she was a human that knew about vampires, just like Bella. - Alice

-I miss my little sis. - Emmett

-Poor child. - Esme

-I wonder if she has any powers? - Carlisle

-She reminds me of Bella. - Jasper

-Even though I didn't really like her, I still miss her, and I fell bad for being so mean. - Rose

-I miss her so much, my Bella. - Edward.

_End Of Flashback_

So, here we are, the first day of school. Let the torture begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Please review, because I just love reading people's reviews!! Tell me what you think. The next chapter will hopefully be up before Tuesday, but no promises. Thanks for reading, and please review!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I've been soo busy lately. Hockey started this past month, and I've had so much homework. Thank you for putting up with me! Ok, heres what you've all been waiting for, ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YEAH!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previous: So, here we are, the first day of school. Let the torture begin.

..................

Somehow, which I believe is Alice's doing, I ended up in all of Edward's classes. Alice, along with the rest of the family, wants Edward to move on from 'me', and go out with me. **(AN: 'me'= Bella, me=Issy) **Okay, that sounded weird, what I meant is that they want him to forget Bella, and go out with Issy.

So, in first hour, I sent Edward a picture of 'Bella' in a bikini, on his cell phone. I saw his face, and I almost started laughing. Of course, I took the picture the day before, in the woods, and photoshopped it. In the pict, I still was human.

I asked him what was wrong, and he just said "nothing".

So now its third hour, second hour I let him be, and so I've been sending off 'my' sent to him. (Bella's scent) He is going crazy from the freesia smell. He keeps looking around, like expecting 'me' to show up.

When we got home, Edward called a family meeting. Oh crap, he better not show that picture to the rest of the family.

Okay, calm down, I'll just get him out of the house before everyone gets here.

"Edward, you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked.

"Um, sure Issy." he said.

We went out to the forest, and found a little meadow.

"Sit," I said, and he followed.

"So, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, then looked away.

"Come on, you can trust me."

"It's a long story."

"We have time." I said. Gosh, he's so stubborn.

"Fine......." and he spent the next 30 minutes telling me about 'my' life. Well, everything up until I died.

"So, what's her name? I know its Bella, but what's her last name?" I asked.

"Swan, Bella Swan." he said. He looked so sand. I kind of felt bad, but he should.

"NO WAY!" I pretty much screamed. Dramatic affect, I know, I'm good.

"What?" he asked, very confused.

"I know her! Well, knew her. I have her cell phone number if you want me to call her."

He was shocked, then he looked hurt.

"Its not funny." he said.

"What are you talking abou..... oh. By died, you thought she 'died'? Oh no. she's alive, per se. She's a vampire."

He just stared at me, eyes about to pop out of his head. It was really hard not to laugh right now.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me call her. Oh wait, she told me not to call her this week. Oh well, she'll be mad, but she'll get over it." I took out my cell phone, and dialed her number. Once it started ringing, I handed it to him.

"You talk to her, I don't want to get in trouble."

He took the phone, and placed it on his ear.

Okay, this may seem weird, but she picked up. Yeah, I know, how did 'she' pick up when I 'm right here? Well, remember that power I have where I can sort of communicate with machines? Yeah, so I recorded my voice, and its playing right now. With my vampire hearing, I can hear the entire conversation.

'She' picked up.

"What Issy! I told you not to call me this week!" 'I' practically shouted.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, and there was a short silence, then 'I' hung up.

"Great, now she's gunna be pissed at me."

I got up, and held out my hand for him. He dropped the phone in it, and starred off into the distance. I put the phone back into my pocket, and held out my hand, again. He just looked up at me, sadness all over his face.

"Come on, your family's probably wondering where we are." I said.

He sighed, then took my hand. We ran back to the house in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, again, sorry for such the long wait. I hope you liked it, and I 'hopefully' will post another chapter soon. Again, thanks for reading, and waiting so long!!!! Love ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok……wow. I am SOOOOOO sorry!!! A while ago I cut off all ties with writing my stories, and I totally forgot this one wasn't finished. Today, I just checked to see my profile and I saw I only had two chapters for this. I didn't realize I didn't type up the last few chapters I had for this fanfic. So, as you have all waited for, for like decades, here is the next chapter. Thank you for holding out on me. : )

EPOV (That day at school)

I'm going crazy. I'm not crazy. I am crazy.

In first hour, I got a text that had a picture of Bella in a bikini, but this is impossible, she's de……….gone.

Now, I keep smelling her in this room. I'm going crazy. What if she's here? What if she's alive? I'm seriously going crazy.

Right after school, I called a family meeting, but Issy wanted to go for a walk. Okay, that made her sound like a dog, but I said sure.

We made it to a little meadow, which also reminded me of Bella. Bella…..sigh, I miss her so much.

"Sit," she said, so I did. What am I the dog now?

"So, whats bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, but that's a lie.

"Come on, you can trust me," she said.

So I told her. She's the first person I have ever told about Bella. I told her everything, and she just listened.

"So what's her name? I know its Bella, but what's her last name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan." I said, and every time I spoke her name, it felt like my heart was being shattered.

"No way!" she pretty much screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"I know her! Well, I knew her. I have her cell phone number if you want me to call her," she said.

For a minute there, I actually believed her. Then I remembered Bella was de……gone.

"It's not funny." I said.

She looked confused.

"What are you talking abou…..oooohhhh. By dead, you thought she 'died'? Oh no, she's alive, per se. She's a vampire." She said.

I stared at her. A million emotions where running through me, each one bringing a new question. Does she miss me? Does she hate me? Will I ever find her?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me call her…….."

"Bella?" I asked, then the line went dead. That was Bella. Her sweet voice. She's alive, well sort of. Shes walking on this earth.

I just sat there, with another million questions going through my mind.

Issy stuck her hand out to me, so I put her phone in her hand. She put it away, then stuck her hand out again.

"Come on, your family is probably wondering where we are."

I took her hand, and got up. We ran back to the house in silence.

Once I got there, I just ran straight into my room. I really had to think.

Again, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!!! Thank you for reading and I will HOPEFULLY have the next chapters up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I've been trying to find time to do this, so I'm just going to do it right now. Haha. Thanks for everyone whose kept up with my……hmmm, whats the words I'm looking for? How about 'lack-of-time-so-I-couldn't-type-my-fanfiction'. Lol. Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks again. : )**

BPOV/IPOV

We walked in the door, and Edward ran off to his room. I sighed, and went in the living room, where the rest of the family was.

"Whats wrong with Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, there are like a million emotions coming off him right now." Jasper said.

"Oh nothing. He's just a little shaken up since I told him Bella's alive." I said.

The second I said that, all hell broke loose. Everyone was asking a billion questions at once. Heres what I caught….

"What, how, when, where is she, so she's a vampire, does she have powers?" and many more.

"Okay, calm down." I said. I could have used Jasper's power to calm them down, but then they would know theres something different about me.

Once they all stopped talking, I spoke up again.

"Well, maybe Edward should tell you the story."

I was going to get Edward, but Carlisle stopped me.

"How do you know Bella, Issy?" he asked politely. I almost felt guilty for lying to them, but I didn't, or else Jasper would have wondered.

"Oh, I met her a while back. We haven't talked lately, but I have her number. The last time I saw her though, she looked kind of depressed." I said.

Carlisle spoke up again. "Everyone, family meeting. That means you too, Edward." He said in a calm, but strict voice.

He then turned to me. "Issy, would you mind giving us some time to talk?" he asked.

"Sure, I need to go hunting anyway." I said, then took off. I was right. This is fun……

**Ok, I know that was short. And I'm sorry to say, but there are only one more chapter left…..*tear* But by me sort-of continuing this story, it got me thinking just how much I liked writing this (I wrote this story and finished it in my notebook about half a year ago, but I just forgot to put it online….woops) so no promises, but I might be either continuing this (doubt it) or creating a new one. Again, thanks to all who read : )**

**Ok, I feel bad, so I'm giving u a little more of this chapter. Lol. Enjoy……..**

EPOV

There were a billion emotions running through me. And just as many questions.

"Everyone, family meeting." I heard Carlisle say, but I wasn't going to go until he said, "that means you too, Edward."

I ran downstairs, and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so, Edward, is it true?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, I heard her voice." I said.

"So, what should we do?" he asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find her."

"Okay, then its settled. We're going to find Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. So here is the last chapter :'( But I do think it's the best chapter of them all : )**

**Enjoy!!!!**

BPOV/IPOV

After I hunted, I went back to the house. Edward asked if we could go for a walk, so here we are now.

"Issy, we're leaving." He said. Wow, he needs a new leaving line.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"I have to find her." He said, looking down. He started to walk away.

"You haven't changed at all," I whispered, and he stopped.

"What do you mean?" he said, not looking at me.

"You leave her, never come back, and now your leaving me."

"I did it to protect her," he said.

"Yeah right. Why are you even going to find her if you don't even love her? I asked. I noticed we were close to the house again.

"I do love her," he said.

"No you don't. You even told her yourself." I was getting angry now. Not good, if I get more angry, my powers might go whack, then he'll know something.

"I lied," he whispered.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed, and he stopped walking. I noticed everyone in the house was listening to our conversation.

"What's it to you?" he asked, and I could see his anger rising.

"It's everything to me." I said.

"I'm sorry. But I don' have to explain anything to you. I need to find her." And he walked away again.

"You won't find her." I whispered.

He stopped. "And why not?" he asked.

"Why do you care?!" I was angry, no, furious now. "You left her in the woods. After you told her you don't love her, she tried to chase you in the woods. She couldn't, of course, and ended up lying on the forest floor for a day. After her father sent the whole town to find her, they brought her home, and used words like catatonic and severe depression. She didn't talk for months, then she died jumping off a CLIFF!!!" Thunder roared through the sky with that last word.

I sank to the ground, and put my head in my knees.

I could hear the whole family coming out now, while it started to pour. My way of crying.

Finally, Edward spoke up. "That's why I need to find her. Because I love her." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes, and I could see those billion emotions running through them. But the one that over powered them all, was love.

I sighed, and stood up.

"You don't need to find her." I whispered.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" he asked, frustrated.

"Yeah, because you're looking at her." I whispered, then shifted back to myself.

I heard gasps, then Alice ran up and pummeled me.

"BELLA!" she screamed. "I missed you so much!"

I laughed. "I missed you too, Alice." And I hugged her back.

The rain stopped, and there was just a slight amount of clouds above us.

Next, Emmett replaced Alice hugging me.

"I missed my little human." He said.

"I'm not human anymore, Emmett." I said, hugging him with as much strength as him.

"Ow. I know, but I still missed you." He said, with a huge smile.

"I missed you too."

Next was Esme and Carlisle. They each gave me speeches on how much they've missed me.

Rosalie surprised me by hugging me too, and told me she never did hate me.

Jasper was hesitant, so I jumped onto him, then he hugged me back.

Lastly, Edward pulled me into his loving embrace. Then kissed me with so much passion, that I won't ever doubt his love for me again.

We spent the next couple hours just talking, laughing, and catching up. At night, I laid in bed in Edward's arms, just like old times.

I could tell the future looked bright for us.

**AWWWWW!!!!! Who loves happy endings???? I DO!!! Well thank you all who stuck with me through this and read it!!! I loved your comments. So I'm thinking this is the end. But maybe soon I will have time on my hands to write another fanfic, because so many people said they love this one. So thanks again. Hope you enjoyed : )**


End file.
